My English Paper
by Geo2
Summary: Just tell me if its good or not, Its worth 100 points


Greyson Murphy prep= red object= blue Period 3 pred=orange subj= pink March 24, 2003  
  
Loch-Ness Paper  
  
Answering Machine at McDonald's Question Center: Tape 129, message 43  
  
Hello, I am William Wallace III. How are you today? I'm doing great myself, but no one will believe my story about Nessie, the Loch-Ness monster. Many sightings have been passed as hoaxes but more of them are believed to be real or not clear. One of those real sightings is my sighting. Don't believe me, huh? Nessie is real and I can prove it.  
  
First, lets talk about the factual sightings of Nessie (at Loch-Ness). As you now know, I have a sighting of my own. Do you want to hear it? Ok, here it goes: It was a clear starry night, and I was on my way to get somewhere. I forget where, exactly. I was going about 25-mph. When suddenly a large leathery creature flopped its self across the freeway that's near Loch-Ness and dove into the dark water. I got out of my Jaguar and got out to look for anything. The guy behind me pulled over and asked what just ran in front of me. I told him it was Nessie, but he didn't believe me. That is when I started researching the monster's history. I have a list of the sightings that are not proven hoaxes but 2 of them are real. The first one is my story, and the second is one that took place on a boat a woman and her husband were (on a boat) with other people when a large object broke the water surface and was caught (on tape). It was digitalized and looked at by scientist but they can't figure out what it is. Well, that's the stories and sightings, but lets move on.  
  
Next, let me tell you about all the equipment to find Nessie, and what they've picked up. The major electronic item used to find the monster is the sonar. It sends a sound off into the water, and when it hits bottom, it comes back to the sonar and gives a picture, but its not too clear, and shows anything that is (in the way) of the path to the floor of the loch. The sonar has picked up hundreds of large unidentified objects (in the water). One man picked up a large object, but the guys looking from the boat behind him got nothing, so it must have moved. Diving gear is also used. I don't think I need to explain how that is used. People wear it and dive and search. A guy once came face-to-face with Nessie. He saw leathery skin and the people above water saw something big move. Cameras have also been used to look. Both video and photo cameras are used, so still shots and motion picture have all picked up objects in or (at the surface) (of the water). Equipment is now explained so, again, lets move on.  
  
Finally, I'm going to converse about the strange things happening to animals (in the loch). A number of people may know of a fish called the oarfish, and that in the early 1800s a 54-foot long oarfish washed up on a beach in Scotland, but that was just Nessie's Uncle. Nessie is about 8,000 years old, but her Uncle was older. But anyway, other animals, such as eels, have been seen doing strange things. Eels have been taped standing on their tails and not moving until people got very close (to them). Also, the eels aren't growing as long as they should be. The eels grow about half of the size that they can grow. Something is eating them. And if you're a fool, and you don't get what I'm saying, then I'll tell you. I mean that NESSIE is having a snack, she eating them! Also, she's eating fish because there is plenty of fish to eat but there isn't always the same amount of fish (in the loch). You still don't believe me do you? I give up; I'm not trying anymore, so there are the animal facts.  
  
Now that I've tried to convince you that Nessie is real, let me ask you a question. Did you even listen to me talk? Did you? Or are you like all the guys in the pub who think I'm stupid to research Nessie and waste money on equipment to look for her? Do you laugh at my eel stories and mock my fish tales? What was that? You did listen! Good, then do you believe in her? Do you? I do, as you know but do you? Do you bel-  
  
End of tape 129, please replace tape 


End file.
